


Пять дерзких фантазий Тони Старка

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони записывает свои сексуальные фантазии про Клинта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять дерзких фантазий Тони Старка

С тех пор, как Мстители перебрались в Башню, Энтони Старк забыл о том, что такое настоящее уединение. Для его товарищей по новой команде слово «приватность» имело столько же смысла, сколько выражение «глокая куздра». Особенно для Тора, который не привык считаться с дверями в царском дворце. Хотя нет, особенно для Халка, после посещения которого приходилось закрывать очередной этаж на ремонт.

Поэтому Тони тщательно проверил, чтобы дверь в его спальню была заперта, остальные входы-выходы заблокированы, и только затем обратился к Джарвису:

– Джарвис, ты включил запись? Хорошо. Итак, личный дневник Энтони Старка. Запись первая «Пять моих самых дерзких фантазий по отношению к Клинту Бартону».

Фантазия первая. Я хочу спасти ему жизнь.

Во время одной из миссий, когда он будет находиться на волоске от смерти, я хочу случайно оказаться рядом и разобраться с отрядом напавших на него читаури, разгромить летающих монстров или даже подхватить его, когда он будет падать в клокочущее жерло вулкана. Итог один: он будет в моих руках, спасенный и полуживой. Я отнесу его в безопасное место, раздену, чтобы проверить, не сильно ли он ранен, а потом не отойду от него всю ночь, пока он будет биться на кровати в горячечном бреду, скатывая простыни в жгуты и шепча странные фразы сухими губами. Я буду стирать пот с его груди и лба, я буду макать пальцы в воду, чтобы смочить его рот, и он, сквозь сон, будет жадно слизывать с них влагу. Он будет таким беззащитным и уязвимым, лежащий на постели совсем без одежды и в полубессознательном состоянии. Но его сильное тело время от времени будет напрягаться, и я увижу, как от этого перекатываются под кожей точеные мышцы.  
А утром он очнется. Он все еще будет слаб, но его не смутит ни нагота, ни тот факт, что я провел ночь с ним вместе. Он скажет: «Спасибо, Старк». А потом скажет: «Возьми меня». И я не смогу ответить ему нет. Он все еще будет горячим. Его тело будет пылать подо мной, как будто он до сих пор в бреду. Но он будет так жарко стонать и вцепляться руками в мои бедра, помогая толчкам, что мне будет все равно. Он кончит, не прикасаясь к себе. Только от моего члена. И это будет намного круче, чем все, что он испытывал раньше. Он так и скажет, когда снова сможет говорить.

Фантазия вторая. Я хочу заняться с ним сексом в воде.

На днях мне совершенно случайно на глаза попался фильм, сумасбродная переделка сказочки про Ганзеля и Гретель. Ничего особенного, но актер в главной роли до странности похож на моего Хоукая. И теперь я хочу искупаться вместе с ним в лесном озере. Я первым зайду в воду и буду смотреть, как он, отворачиваясь и немного смущаясь, раздевается догола. Он спустится по берегу, прикрываясь руками. Мы будем долго целоваться, а потом я овладею им, подняв его так, чтобы он сел на мой член и обхватил меня ногами за талию – в воде это сделать гораздо легче. Клинт обнимет меня руками за шею и выгнется, и у меня перед лицом окажется его грудь с твердыми – от прохлады и возбуждения – сосками. Я буду вылизывать и посасывать их, слушая, как он стонет. Я думаю, нам не нужно будет никакого презерватива, я хочу кончить прямо в него. И когда он будет выбираться на берег, я хочу увидеть, как из него вытекает моя сперма.

Фантазия третья. Я хочу отдрочить ему на совещании команды Мстителей. 

Пусть Фьюри, как и всегда, распинается о своей сверхважной ерунде, пока все слушают его с умным видом и пытаются не заснуть. Я отложу ручку, которую буду по привычке вертеть в пальцах, и опущу руку вниз. Он не сразу поймет, что я задумал. Я «случайно» задену его колено – просто коснусь, ничего больше. Он, разумеется, тут же отодвинется с привычным для всех мрачным выражением лица, сохраняя свой обычный непробиваемый самоконтроль. Такой ли непробиваемый? Я сожму ладонь на его бедре и легко поглажу, давая понять, что мои намерения вполне очевидны, и буду исподтишка наблюдать за его реакцией. Естественно, он будет немного напряжен. Очень напряжен, если точнее. Он попытается оттолкнуть мою руку, когда я сожму его член через брюки форменного костюма, но сделать это незаметно будет невозможно, поэтому он примет логичное, по его мнению, решение никак не реагировать на мои действия, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Он придвинется ближе к столу, поставит локти перед собой и уткнется губами в переплетенные пальцы. Он будет таким наивным и самоуверенным. Я быстро справлюсь с его неверным мнением об умении контролировать свою реакцию. Я буду издеваться. То дрочить ему быстро, плотно сжимая пальцы, то, когда он уже будет задерживать дыхание и напрягать мышцы живота, готовясь кончить, переходить на нежные поглаживания и легкие касания головки большим пальцем, по кругу. Это будет настоящей пыткой, если учесть, что его член к тому моменту будет горячим и очень твердым от возбуждения, а яйца подожмутся к промежности, готовясь выплеснуть свое содержимое. Ему будет достаточно всего пары движений вдоль ствола, резких и сильных, но так просто он их не получит. Я буду долго тереть уздечку, соединив два пальца в колечко, попадая в ритм словам Фьюри, пока у Клинта не помутнеет взгляд, а дыхание не станет таким частым, что его грудь начнет дергаться рывками, а потом громко произнесу: «Директор Фьюри, Бартон не согласен с вашей позицией по данному вопросу. Давай, Клинт, скажи ему, что ты об этом думаешь». Когда он начнет что-то бормотать и выкручиваться, по ходу пытаясь выяснить, о чем вообще шла речь, я начну дрочить ему в три раза быстрее. Он кончит сразу после того, как сумеет отвязаться от Фьюри, у него даже не хватит сил на гневный взгляд в мою сторону. Он просто сожмет зубы до предела и на вдохе вонзится пальцами в ладони. Он будет кончать в мою руку, а я буду жалеть о том, что не могу тут же ее облизать. Я сообщу ему об этом, когда он все еще будет на пике, и он дернется всем телом, толкаясь в мою ладонь. А потом будет мелко дрожать еще минут десять, не в силах прийти в себя. Я легко толкну его в плечо, заставляя обратить на меня внимание. Когда он посмотрит мне в глаза, я кивну на стул напротив наших, он переведет взгляд туда и увидит Наташу, пристально наблюдавшую за нами все это время. Да, он покраснеет. Я хочу увидеть, как его щеки покрываются румянцем от стыда.

Фантазия четвертая. Я хочу, чтобы Клинт отправился со мной на деловую встречу в качестве телохранителя. 

Он будет одет в строгий костюм и встанет у меня за плечом. Он будет безучастно наблюдать за моими так называемыми деловыми партнерами, не показывая, что постоянно просматривает весь периметр и анализирует ситуацию, а они будут пожирать его глазами, мысленно раздевать, ощупывать и завидовать мне. В лимузине, когда мы поедем назад, я сразу же запущу руку ему в ширинку, но только скользну пальцами по члену и тут же подвину ладонь дальше, под яички, туда, между ягодиц. А он еще не выйдет из роли и скажет: «Что вы делаете, мистер Старк?» – сам в это время неосознанно подаваясь пахом мне навстречу, раздвигая колени, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы мне было удобнее вставить пальцы... А потом я посажу его на себя, почти одетого, и он будет опускаться и подниматься, закинув галстук за плечо, чтобы не мешал, а если шофер свернет при этом шею, то это будет полностью его проблема... 

Фантазия пятая. Я хочу трахнуть его в костюме Хоукая.

При всем параде, с луком в боевой позиции и этим его напряженным взглядом, выискивающим врага на земле и в воздухе. Когда миссия будет завершена, я хочу подлететь к нему в броне Железного Человека под предлогом того, что собираюсь помочь спуститься с вышки или крыши – точки наилучшего обзора, откуда он обстреливал наших противников, прикрывая ребят внизу. Но вместо того, чтобы забрать его оттуда, я скомандую Джарвису собрать мой костюм и оттащу Клинта куда-нибудь, чтобы нас не было видно с земли. Он будет собран и молчалив, губы будут сжаты в тугую полоску, как и всегда на миссиях. Его руки будут перетянуты тонкими кожаными ремнями по всему предплечью и выше. Я буду ласкать его как сумасшедший. Как подросток, который дорвался до своего кумира. Я буду облизывать его шею, покрытую пылью и гарью от взрывов, я залижу ссадину у него на плече и прикушу кожу возле бицепсов. А потом опущусь перед ним на колени и начну обсасывать его член через штаны, тереться подбородком о ширинку и сжимать губами начинающий четко проявляться под ней ствол. Когда я сдерну его брюки до колен и возьму член в рот, он внезапно напряжется всем телом, поднимет лук у меня над головой, выхватит из-за спины стрелу и выстрелит. Я не буду видеть, куда. Только услышу, как сзади падает что-то громоздкое, а Клинт расслабленно толкается глубже в мое горло. Я разверну его лицом к стене и заставлю шире развести ноги. А потом войду как можно резче и сразу начну двигаться, накрывая руками его упертые в стену ладони и переплетаясь с ним пальцами. Он быстро почувствует вкус происходящего и начнет получать удовольствие. Я буду подчиняться его стонам и просьбам, меняя ритм и глубину так, как он попросит, и он кончит первым, намного раньше меня, в последнюю минуту вырываясь из капкана наших сплетенных ладоней, чтобы потрогать себя, но я не позволю, и ему останется довольствоваться только тем, что даю ему я. Когда его тело перестанет сжиматься в конвульсиях, и он обмякнет, утыкаясь лбом в стену, я выйду из него, разведу в стороны его половинки одной рукой, и начну дрочить себе, глядя на его растянутую розовую дырочку, все еще сжимающуюся от недавнего вторжения и холодного ветра. Я буду трогать ее, проникать внутрь кончиками пальцев, чтобы почувствовать, как там горячо. Она немного раскроется, когда он расслабит мышцы, и это зрелище доведет меня до пика. Я приставлю головку к отверстию, немного надавлю, снова растягивая успевшее сжаться колечко, и часть спермы попадет внутрь. Он не будет сопротивляться, только утробно застонет в ответ на мои действия. Я помогу ему привести в порядок одежду, бесстыдно лапая его в процессе, и упаду на землю возле стены. Он обессиленно опустится рядом со мной. К команде мы вернемся не раньше, чем через час.

Фантазия шестая. Предположим, Клинт обвинит меня в том, что я был неосторожен во время очередной миссии. О, он будет зол, очень зол, он схватит меня своими сильными руками и начнет орать: «Старк! Если ты еще раз будешь так рисковать!..» – а я в это время почувствую своим бедром, как напряжен его член, и накрою его ладонью...

– Сэр, – вклинился Джарвис, – позвольте вам напомнить, что вы собирались записать пять фантазий.

– Э, – махнул рукой уже порядком заведенный и слегка осоловевший Тони, – у меня на подходе еще как минимум пять не менее дерзких...

– А во-вторых, директор Фьюри интересуется, распространили ли вы личные инструкции всем Мстителям относительно завтрашней миссии.

– Вот гад, – с чувством произнес Старк. – Весь настрой сбил. ОК, Джарвис, зачитай немедленно следующие записи: Роджерсу – №163, Романофф – №164, Беннеру – №165, Тору, если найдешь, – №166, и Бартону, – тут его глаза слегка затуманились, – №176. Выполняй.

– Вы уверены, сэр? – переспросил искусственный интеллект.

– Абсолютно.

Старк отправился к бару, выпить немного от трудов праведных, когда через несколько минут Джарвис доложил: 

– Задание выполнено, агент Бартон, прослушав запись №176, немедленно покинул свой этаж и сейчас направляется в ваши апартаменты.

– К..как 176? – заикнулся Старк. – Я же сказал 167?.. или нет? Джарвис, что такое запись №176?

Тот послушно воспроизвел:  
«Итак, личный дневник Энтони Старка. Запись первая. Пять моих самых дерзких фантазий по отношению к Клинту Бартону».

– Лучше бы я признался в любви к читаури, – предчувствуя болезненную гибель от руки лучника, прошептал Старк. Услышав, как открылись двери лифта на этаже, Тони быстро налил себе полстакана виски, хлопнул его одним залпом и поморщился, почувствовав, как обожгло горло. Полуоткрытыми слезящимися глазами он наблюдал, как к нему направляется быстрыми шагами Клинт Бартон, Хоукай, его товарищ по команде, про которого он столько фантазировал, а в реале боялся сделать даже намек в его сторону.

Клинт одним махом перепрыгнул через стойку и схватил Энтони Старка, Железного Человека, за воротник. 

– Значит, так, – сказал он, опаляя горячим дыханием его щеку. – Выполняем по одному разу фантазию номер два, четыре и пять, фантазию номер три выполняем на каждом заседании, а вот с фантазией номер один я бы повременил, насколько это возможно. А сейчас расскажи-ка мне, чем там закончилась фантазия номер шесть. И, пожалуйста, с наглядной демонстрацией.


End file.
